Mask of Healing
The Mask of Healing was a Kanohi Mask that allowed the user to restore a subject to their optimal health, curing damaged or withered organisms, wounds, and diseases at will. Able to heal most forms of bodily damage, the Mask of Healing was only effective in the hands of a bearer who was first knowledgeable about the fundamental physiology composition of a target. Notably, the Mask could not be used to heal the bearer and could not reconstitute inorganic matter. History The Mask of Healing traces its origins back to some of the earliest mask-making techniques adopted on Spherus Magna, where an unclear number of masks were created for the Matoran populace. At this point in the history of the Matoran Universe, this mask became heavily associated with Ce-Matoran, who held it as a symbol of their Elemental disciplines. Despite the Mask of Healing being one of the earliest Masks discovered, it was very rarely created. This is the main cause for its current shortage. Most mask-makers saw the Mask of Healing as an inferior version of the Kanohi Kiril, the Mask of Regeneration, as most injuries were to the metallic components of Matoran and Toa. For medicinal needs, the Removes Poison disk was a much more practical option. Furthermore, the recipe of the Mask of Healing required four different Kanoka which bolstered the popularity of the Kiril which simply needed one disk. In Metru Nui, Masks of Healing could be crafted with relative ease using Regeneration, and Poison Removal Kanoka disks, usually originating from Ga-Metru. Requiring specific Kanoka disks to manufacture, the Kanohi was a typically uncommon mask in Metru Nui, with only a handful of Mask Makers willing to craft it. Most notably, a Toa of Plantlife was known to have worn a Mask of Healing during his time serving as a Toa Mangai, using the Kanohi to restore his teammates to health during the Toa/Dark Hunter War. Once Kanoka disks were re-invented in Ko-Metru in the days leading up to the Great Cataclysm, Dume ordered mask-makers to experiment with mask recipes containing multiples of the same disk. The Mask of Healing was discovered to have a secondary recipe though it was not much of an improvement over its original as it still required four disks. As such, this Kanohi continued to be a scarcity across the Matoran Universe, those lucky enough to bear one often being sought out in the rare case of an organic infection. Powers Great The Great Mask of Healing enabled the bearer to heal minor wounds at will; such as cuts, bruises and burns. Critical wounds such as lost limbs or damaged nerves, however, could not be remedied, though the Mask could be used to reduce scarring and regenerate damaged cells, as well as provide anesthetic. In addition, the Mask of Healing could cure diseases, insanity caused by a physical ailment, and conditions affecting the organic parts of a wounded being. However, the mask's power could not remove Makuta Viruses, heal the user, reverse mutations, or cure Infected Kanohi. The Mask of Healing also proved incapable of remedying broader psychosis or mental trauma, ailments that infringed upon the jurisdiction of the Kanohi Rode. One more notable exception was that beings from Spherus or Bota Magna are unaffected by the Mask of Healing due to their vastly differing physiology. For the Mask to function properly, a basic understanding of the wound or disease was needed. The speed at which the process could be carried out was typically determined by the user's willpower and the condition in question. Noble The Noble Mask of Healing enabled the bearer to accelerate the healing process in a wounded target, treating minor wounds such as cuts and burns over a longer duration. Noble versions of the Kanohi were incapable of repelling infection, however, and were more broadly used as a means to anesthetize a target. Notable Bearers Great *Toa Galvoi Botilu *Toa Mangai of the Green - Deceased **Kanae - Deceased **Riha - Deceased *Chidori *Leihatu - Revived Matoran *Botilu - Formerly; became Great when he transformed into a Toa Galvoi Trivia *The digitally-rendered Mask of Healing was designed by ToaTom and is available for purchase on Shapeways. *While the Mask of Healing is known by many names, it is called the Kanohi Animus by the denizens of the Vayu Peninsula. The Red Star Games canon also refers to the Mask of Healing as the Kanohi Amana. *The Mask of Healing could not be used to remedy psychosis or inorganic matter as this would infringe upon the abilities of the Kanohi Rode and Kiril respectively. Category:Kanohi